Deer hunting requires the hunter to remain motionless while awaiting the quarry, and the hunter will normally be seated. Hunters sometimes carry a folding chair with them into the woods, and there are a number of cushions and portable seat devices for permitting the hunter to sit upon a log or stump in relative comfort, but such devices are bulky and not easily carried, especially on a long walk through underbrush.
Except for a folding chair, most hunting seat devices do not provide a back support, and back fatigue is a common problem while sitting upon a log, stump, rock, or the like. Also, a log, stump, or other support for the hunter may not be available at the desired location, and the hunter may find it necessary to stand for long periods of time, producing cramps and fatigue.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable seat apparatus particularly suitable for hunters wherein the seat is of a light weight, foldable within a concise configuration, and may be readily attached to a tree trunk wherein the trunk serves to support the hunter's back as well as provide the means for supporting the seat.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive combination seat and sling which may be readily adjustable to permit use in a wide variety of situations, and wherein the apparatus may function either as a seat to support the hunter in a sitting position, and may also be used as a sling across the hunter's body when pulling a kill to camp.
In the practice of the invention an elongated flexible band member, preferably sewn of fabric, includes corner ends which are folded upon themselves in a triangular manner to define an apex. A strap is sewn to each apex constituting the support for a pair of rings which cooperate with a flexible cord or rope intertwined between the rings for adjustment thereto.
Upon looping the rope about a tree the rope may be adjustably secured to the rings to support the hunter's weight when sitting upon the band member, and the band member will accommodate itself to the configuration of the hunter, and the suspension of the band member will permit the tree trunk to function as a back support. As the hunter will be sitting in close proximity to the tree his visible profile is reduced as compared with sitting on a log or stump in open view, and yet the seat apparatus in no way interferes with the hunter's visibility.
After the kill has been made the band member may be placed across the hunter's chest and the cord affixed to the kill and the rings. In this manner, the kill may be comfortably dragged as the band member will distribute the pulling forces across the wearer's body in a relatively uniform manner eliminating localized pressure points.